Lively Charming
Her Royal Highness Princess Lively Blake Charming she/her of the Kingdom of Strasskyst (known colloquially as the Rhinestone Coast) is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a King Charming and destined for the story of The Little Mermaid as the Temple Girl, by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. She is a Legacy Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Ablative Charming. A free spirit with the end-goal of dying young as late as possible, Lively is a flamboyant Rebel, respecting the themes of her story and the honor of a royal wedding, but rather preferring life as a bachelorette and high society icon. Originally created by the wonderful EmperorPeacock, later adopted by DatAsymptote. Character Personality Flaunting a deserved repuation as one of Ever After High's premiere party princesses, Lively lives in the very moment of moments. She thrives upon spontaneity, and exercises the age-old "You Only Live Once Upon A Time" mantra, to which she sticks to religiously. Exuberant without a hint of weariness, she has the potential to be the most vibrant member in her circle of socialities. Always up for a ball, it's downright eerie how easily she picks herself up after a night of wild dissociation only to repeat it once again. Because of this skill, Lively is surprisingly adept at deriving attention for someone with minimal talent, and that renown being what she craves more than all the titles in the land. Always on top of things and able to piece together schemes for recognition at a moment's notice, she will only think as far ahead as a plan requires. Otherwise, she is strikingly shortsighted and makes the conscious choice to distract herself from thoughts of the future, for she has an inherent fear of what has yet to come. The last thing she desires is a life of perpetual mediocrity or otherwise status as a "has-been"; Lively attempts to cram as much eventfulness within the span of her youth as she can possibly gather. Even going as far as to manufacture drama and rumors, especially about herself, she is a coy individual who has mastered the art of flirtatious deniability for the sake of directing topics of discussion and current events back to herself. And regarding rumors, she is harsh and unrestraint in sharing her opinions and is always up to partake in the gossip. tbc idk where to go w/ this All that to say, however, is not that Lively is without priority. When she stumbles across anyone trustworthy, she will fight tooth-and-nail to keep them within her circle. In fact, when around Lively in a secluded state, one may discover that she is wholly capable of philosophical and surreal thoughts. She wonders much what banquets and romance even mean in a world of predetermination. (ill finish this later im fried rn) Appearance Easily a person who looks the part of someone straight off the coast, Lively has deeply tanned bronze skin, with creamy champagne-colored hair styled in wistful curls and warm, captivating eyes straight out of a Prince(ss) Charming's dreamy description. She's average-sized but remarkably statuesque and poised, with a toned beach build and glistening skin texture. Clever with her fashion choices, Lively prefers to wear styles that could suit any type of party, leaning towards fanciful cocktail dresses or slimmed-down gowns. She invokes images of sand with her color scheme of tan, cream, rose gold, and her motifs are cocktails, seashells, and Grecian columns. Hobbies and Interests Event Planning Social Media Pagan Worship Fairytale - The Little Mermaid How It Goes Main Article: The Little Mermaid Full Text: The Little Mermaid How Lively Comes Into It "chandelier" is a song by australian singer sia from her sixth studio album, 1000 forms of fear (2014). written by sia and jesse shatkin and produced by shatkin and greg kurstin, the song was released on 17 march 2014 as the lead single from the album. it is an electropop song, featuring electronica, r&b and reggae influences. lyrically, the song has a melancholic theme, detailing the demoralisation and rationalisation of alcoholism through the typical thought process of a "party girl". Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Parallels *Lively’s “Magic Touch” of otherwise being at the right place at the right time is a nod to the nature of the Temple Girl role: she is mistaken as the individual who saves the prince *Lively’s talent for impressions is also in reference to this *Lively is devoutly religious. Her role involves her being placed at a temple; a place of worship Trivia *"Lively Blake" is a pun on American actress Blake Lively, who would also be Lively's faceclaim. **The actress played Serena van der Woodsen on Gossip Girl, who in turn was one of the biggest inspirations for Lively and her aesthetic *'Charming' was chosen as per EAH's typical adjective Charming naming scheme. *If Lively had a doll, it would 100% be like one of those two-in-one Barbies with a cocktail dress and ballgown. *Lively’s theme song is Chandelier by Sia *Though Danish as a nod to the story, Lively is heavily coded after Monocoans *Her “Magic Touch” is not just in reference to her story, but to the romance trope of “right place, right time” for lovers, meant to be in line with the canon Charming’s Touches being similar love interest tropes *Lively's kingdom name is in reference to the criminality and faux luxury rampant in their family; rhinestones being artificial gems and contraband being illegally trafficked through their coastline *Here, have a Pinterest board Dedications From EmperorPeacock / Airy *BIG THANKS to prince zena for being so supportive of this character and motivating me to do more with one of my more engaging concepts, in addition to suggesting Lively’s new magic touch : ‘ ) *also wanna gratefully mention my buddy sam and their worldbuilding prowess for helping me out with naming the kingdom of strasskyst <33 From DatAsymptote / Zena *my name is zena and id die for airy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels Category:Danish Category:Charmings Category:Airy's Retirees Category:Zena's OCs